


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十一)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十一)

11.

 

那個人像是知道自己被盯上一般，已經近兩周沒有在寄送明信片了，此時聖誕節也來臨了，初雪趕在節慶前送上雪白毛衣，雪花被通明的街燈照著不停閃爍，整座城市顯得更夢幻了。

 

一片雪花悄悄佔據Modrić鼻尖，他覺得有些寒意，但很快的白色小物變化成水滴滑落，Modrić別有興致欣賞著日常小插曲，因為他已經很久沒這麼做了，平靜的生活突然駐足，讓他花了些時間適應。

 

「Luka今年要回去過節嗎？」Rakitić已經在整理自己的行李了。

 

「嗯，今年想回去一趟。」Modrić聲調顯得自信許多。

 

「多吃點啊，過節後還瘦著回來，我和Čarli都不會饒過你的。」Rakitić笑著說，然後像是想到了什麼，「阿...Luka你有買什麼東西嗎？桌上那包裹是你的嗎？」他纖長的手指向桌面。

 

Modrić搖搖頭，他並沒有買東西。Rakitić在樓下的管理室領了一個包裹，他原以為是對方的東西，但Modrić卻說不是，他放下手上折到一半的毛衣，往桌上的包裹走去，牛皮色的包裹紙箱四角轉為深褐色，Rakitić回想著剛剛拿的時候有這樣嗎？

 

正當Rakitić正想著要不要退回去的時候，一絲絲艷紅色從深棕色的四角竄出，像蜘蛛網絲一樣在桌面上四散開來，他飛快的奔向廚房抽了幾張廚房紙巾和大型的黃色塑膠袋，他飛快將紙箱裝進塑膠袋，手胡亂的在木製桌上抹了幾下，將痕方才的紅色痕跡擦拭乾淨。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」Modrić靠向Rakitić，「這是什麼味道？」Modrić嗅到瀰漫在空氣中的鐵銹味。

 

「沒事，Luka，我想這包裹可能是別人的，我先退回去。」

 

「好。」Modrić看著提著袋子走出去的Rakitić，不疑有他的繼續整理自己的行李，他已經好久沒回老家過節了，想到這，他不經愉快地哼起聖誕歌曲。

 

相較於在屋內喜出望外的Modrić，在電梯的Rakitić卻是不寒而慄，他在離大樓外幾尺的空地上才敢鬆開緊握的塑膠袋，黃色的塑膠袋一角已經積滿了腥羶的濃稠紅褐色液體，他撥了通電話給Lovren。

 

「他又回來了...」

 

他在Lovren的見證下打開了包裹，箱內數十隻千瘡百孔的老鼠屍體用保鮮膜纏成了球狀，乘載不住的血從球狀外膜滲出，兩人瞧內一探後雙雙摀住嘴乾嘔了幾下。

 

「這就是所謂的恐嚇包裹嗎...」Rakitić抹抹嘴，勉強還擠出一句玩笑話。

 

「別講的你沒收過一樣。」Lovren白了對方一眼。

 

剛走進辦公室的Kovačić皺著眉，「是什麼味道阿...」他忍不住推開窗，但下一秒又因狂風冷冽而闔上。

 

「SHXT！」Kovačić加入圍觀後，也不驚爆粗口。

 

 

Rakitić不想破壞Modrić過節的興致，所以和Lovren他們很有默契的絕口不提，希望至少在這象徵平安的節日上能保有一絲寧靜。

 

Modrić的家鄉偏僻，鐵路支線沒有支援到那，沒有車的他只能搭乘巴士回去，Rakitić與他不同路，但因為火車站就挨在巴士總站隔壁，他的列車又比對方的晚一些，便順理成章的陪Modrić去搭車。

 

「Luka，聖誕快樂啊！」Rakitić幫對方將隨身行李放在巴士下側的行李箱位後，先送上了祝福，Modrić整張臉都埋在了厚實的應景聖誕圖案圍巾裡，他努力伸長脖子，笑著回應了對方祝福。

 

Modrić上車後選了靠窗的一側，他俯望著因為聖誕節而擁擠的月台，在來回幾次掃視後，他看到Rakitić早先找到了他，並向他招手，他深怕對方沒注意到似的，更用力地揮著手回應。

 

沒過多久，司機廣播響起，車準備要出發了，Modrić將自己調整到一個舒服的位置，然後隨著指示扣上安全帶，在車轟轟發動之後，Modrić又透過車窗往Rakitić原本處在的位置一望，原本站著的Rakitić右手撫著腰蹲了下來，他周遭的人在他身旁繞成了一圈，像是Rakitić周圍有一圈防護罩，沒人可以接近。

 

一股不安席捲而來，Modrić因緊張而手拙，按了好幾次按鈕才將安全帶解下，「不好意思，我要下車！請讓我下車！」他從椅子上站起，搖搖晃晃地邊舉著手邊往靠後段的車門前進。

 

「先生，車在行進中是不可以開車門的。」其中一名乘客氣的對他說。

 

「不是才剛出發沒多久嗎？」Modrić有些生氣地朝她大聲說，然後又向司機大喊：「拜託，請幫我開門！」他焦急的拍打著金屬門，在一個洩壓聲後，車門打開了，Modrić一個蹬步一躍而下，往月台急奔而去。

 

「Ivan、Ivan、你還好嗎？」Modrić衝破人群圍城的屏障，雙膝跪下扶著對方的右手臂。

 

Rakitić重重呼了一口氣，「你怎麼還沒走啊？」他臉色慘白，有些吃力的想用輕鬆的語調說，但腰部的傷口卻讓他又抽了一口氣，原本想要撐起的笑容的嘴角向後緊緊僵著。

 

Modrić看到Rakitić壓在右側腰部的手指縫中滲出了血，「怎麼會有血！」他的聲音因驚嚇抬升了幾度，隨即他像是意識到什麼後環顧四周，每個路人都面露懼色，然後交頭接耳著。

 

「沒事，已經有人幫忙叫救護車了。」Rakitić還安慰著在一旁Modrić，但內心已經為了這疼痛，把畢生所學的所有髒話都罵過一遍。

 

＃

 

「你們真會選日子，你知道大節日的急診室特別擁擠嗎？」Ćorluka身穿著便衣，站在病床旁，依然不改貧嘴的習慣。

 

「我說你要是說不出什麼好話的話，也就別來探病了。」Rakitić右手彎曲著枕在頭下方，左手朝外搧了幾下。

 

Modrić不知從哪抱來了一堆保特瓶裝飲品，他整齊的將他們排列在小桌上，像是手機大展上整齊排列的各家品牌旗艦機種，大小形狀相似，根本分不出是哪個牌子、哪個型號，「Ivan，我不知道你想喝什麼，所以我都買來了。」

 

「其實水就好了，你別那麼緊張…」

 

「Luka，這不是什麼大傷，死不了的。」Ćorluka準備要往病人腹部伸手，Rakitić伸手用力撥開，「喂！」他不可置信地看著對方，像是在說＂你想殺了我嗎？＂，Ćorluka聳肩一下，回應著＂只是個玩笑嘛！＂

 

「你還沒死啊？」Lovren不知何時進來了。

 

接連兩個人都是用＂死＂來當作問候，Rakitić不經想著是平常自己做人失敗嗎？

 

「還好你穿的夠厚。」Lovren先是開玩笑，然後進入主題，「你知道嗎？我們堂堂巴士總站竟然有一半的監視器是故障的。」Lovren碎念著政/府單位又黑了多少金費。

 

「那真是好消息...」Rakitić嗤笑一聲。

 

Lovren有些哀怨的說著原本他也要回家過節的，卻被這件事耽擱了，他若學Kovačić聰明點，昨天就離開了有多好...

 

Ćorluka看了會手錶，表示如果再不走，在公速公路上肯定會塞車的，Lovren寒暄幾句後也隨即離開了，他說再不上路，他母親肯定會碎念一整晚的，他不想因為自己的遲到而造成家人的不愉快。

 

「Luka你也快回吧，不然你們那的車次那麼少，再晚可能就搭不到車了。」

 

「不、我不回去了。」Modrić看了他一眼，滿是歉意，然後從桌上的瓶罐中挑出了礦泉水，轉開後遞給Rakitić。

 

Rakitić接過水瓶，知道對方若是堅持，他怎麼勸也是無效的，「看來今年得在醫院度過聖誕節了。」喝了口水，他坦然接受了這個事實，躺回床上，「不過好險不是孤單一人。」

 

他的病床被移到了靠近走道的位置，急診室內的病患並沒有因為聖誕節而減少，兩張床舖間只用綠色拉簾遮擋著，但彼此交談的聲音還是能很清楚的被聽到。Modrić拉了把椅子挨在床邊坐下，順應節日開啟話題，彼此分享著自己家裡面的聖誕傳統和平安夜大餐的菜色，希望用比較歡樂的氣氛蓋過方才的驚悚情節。

 

「你會餓嗎？」Modrić想起幾個街口外的聖誕市集，也許在那可以幫Rakitić籌備聖誕大餐。

 

「是有些。」Rakitić摀著肚子，如果沒遇上這件事，他應該已經在老家大快朵頤了。

 

Modrić馬上起身穿好外套，「Luka，千萬別幫我買杯熱紅酒。」Rakitić對著他微笑，Modrić疑惑了幾秒鐘後點點頭，往市集邁進。

 

對方離去後，Rakitić拿出手機，在通訊軟體的家庭群組上寫下無法前往的遺憾，他母親發了一張自己和丈夫的合照，相片有些模糊，他輕笑了幾聲，在鍵盤敲打幾個字，提醒她下次拿穩了手機再按下快門。正沉溺在網路世界的Rakitić聽到簾子翻動的聲音，「這麼快就回來了？」他原以為是Modrić回來了，但抬眼卻是一個陌生人出現在簾子架起小空間內。

 

「先生，您恐怕是走錯地方了。」

 

從床上坐起的Rakitić對上陌生男子黑色帽沿與口罩露出一雙充斥凶光的眼，他還想再做反應時，那人早已衝了過來，黑衣男子將Rakitić壓在淡綠色的床墊上，左膝蓋不知是故意還是恰巧的重抵在他右腰傷處，Rakitić吃痛的咽嗚一聲，但對方左手早一步摀住Rakitić的嘴，讓他的聲音只能在自己口腔內打轉。

 

Rakitić左手奮力撐住對方的右肢，他手上拿著一把利刃，銳利的刃首閃耀著鋒芒，「你這該死的傢伙，為什麼老是在我的Luka身邊周轉，你到底想幹麻！？」對方咬牙切齒的低聲斥問，更加重了右手的力道，Rakitić眼見那刀刃以在自己左胸膛上不到10公分的距離，更是竭力抵抗。

 

此時的Modrić雙手端著一個印有聖誕快樂的聖誕靴型陶瓷杯從急診室的門口進來，他還怕紅酒味太重會遭到阻止，事先拿了一張紙製杯墊蓋在杯口。原本他是想先到聖誕市集的，但在醫院附近就看到賣熱紅酒的小攤，他怕Rakitić會等很久，所以決定先拿回來給對方喝，「 Ivan，你的熱紅…」他才剛掀起布簾，就看到在床上扭打的兩人，一個心慌讓他沒握好手中還發燙的杯，聖誕靴從他手中滑落，在地板上碎裂成數片，裡頭的紅酒也四灑各處。

 

「Luka…」黑衣男子怔了一下，嘴裡喊著他的名，Modrić退了幾步，手下意識的往後想抓住什麼，「oh...Luka，你別怕...我不會傷害你的...」男子迅速的床上跳了下來移動到Modrić身前。

 

看到對方手持利器走向自己，Modrić整個失去重心向後跌，在失去平衡的狀況下，他手拉住了綠色的圍簾，一個人的重量施壓而來，拴住圍簾的金屬圈應聲斷裂。

 

剛從走道轉彎走進來的醫護人員，看到有人在醫院手持利器，嚇得放聲大叫，臨邊的病患、家屬還有其他的醫護人員全被尖叫聲吸引，全都探出頭來，眼見此兇案現場，也不由得齊聲大喊，駐院保全從急診室多個門口湧進，合力制伏男子。

 

「放開我！Luka我沒有沒有要傷害你的意思！」男子被壓制在地，他努力撐起頭看向Modrić，期盼能得到對方一絲目光，但Modrić早已魂不附體的躲到掉落的簾子下。

 

黑衣男子被保全架走的時仍發狂的喊著Modrić的名字，但隨他逐漸遠去，低沉嘶吼聲也消失在醫院的迴廊中。

 

TBC.

 

說起來他其實只是個癡情的男子...(掩面

深深覺得有點對不起這位仁兄

伊萬: 那我呢...(哭


End file.
